Destiny Awaits
by Bethica
Summary: After the fanfic 'New Gotham Newest Hero...Huntress, has now a normal life in H.S, even though she still angry about her past, this time, she meets an unkwown man who tells her, her destiny is coming and she must accept. Even though she is already a hero.


Destiny Awaits  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
After two months of that student killing teachers, young Helena Kyle has been improving her battles, her moves, and her cat-like abilities have greatly developed. The long brown haired teenager Metahuman, the daughter of Catwoman and Batman would be proud of her, like she is following her parent's footsteps, except her mother, Saline Kyle was a thief, that's something she wouldn't do, Barbara would kill her by now. Anyways since that dealio fighting the psychotic teen, school has been normal and the popular kids are actually leaving her alone, because rumors had spread around the building, like a plague, students were hearing one particular rumor which, Helena was fighting the killer with unusual abilities, Metahuman abilities, but as soon she heard that, she told the school off with her reply, 'Girls kick ass'. Then right after that they went back whatever they were doing, you know chatting with their friends, teasing the freshman, and doing what every teenager should be doing at that age like smoking, drinking, and speeding with there buddies.  
  
The bell rang inside of the school, time to go to their homerooms for the daily announcements for the day. The announcements what everyone always heard for about four years or this is their first year to have homerooms, because at New Gotham Middle School, the students will go to their first period classes and that how they start up the day.  
  
Students were racing to their homerooms, so they won't be late or they will get an automatic session. Helena runs as fast as she can to get to her class, but the hallway is like a jam pack traffic, nobody is moving, just shoving and pushing to get pass the slow walkers and the handicapped.  
  
"Oi!" she murmured under her breath, as she tries to pass the students, without knocking anyone, because that would be rude of her, especially on her first day of school someone did the same exact thing to her and she was pissed off that whole entire day and even after school, of punching and breaking property inside of the clock tower. That's when Barbara decides to put her in anger management classes, especially that her mother was killed in front of her, that's what started all of her anger.  
  
Helena finally spots a gap between two ordinary people, she bolts between them and made it safely to the other side, which is not even traffic anymore. "Finally!" She heads towards her homeroom door and she senses a presence near her.  
She turns around sharply and spots a man in a cloak. "Um, Halloween isn't here buddy." He did not answer her.  
  
The man is covered by a black thick cloak, which makes his appearance dark and very hard to see. The only facial thing she can see is his height and the way he is built, she can easily tell this person is a dude. After watching sooo many commercials about body fit, like those people on the TV screens advertise for their diet drinks or their special inventions to make exercise easy. Truth is, nothing is easy.  
  
"So...are you from this school or what?" She doesn't know what to say really, because it's very rare to see someone in a cloak, especially at this time of day in broad daylight, with teachers and students galore. And it's not the medieval times or even Halloween!  
  
"You're the One," he said in whispery way so the other students could not hear him. Off course the pupils and the staff can't hear him, whatever he did, he froze them, so he won't be noticeable, especially that he came to see Huntress, the newest crime fighter in New Gotham.  
  
What is with the word 'The One?' Every movie, shows, and video games, always mention to the specific male or female they are the One. The One to change history, time, to create the ultimate evil, and so forth. That word, is getting so old, they need to come up with something that is greater than The One.  
  
Helena looks at him, not knowing what to say, but she can't stand their in silence, because she needs to get to class. She lifts her head up to look at the time and it's not moving and she looks at the people, they are not moving. What the hell is going on? She shot her head back at him. "The One for what?"  
  
"Your destiny is coming. You must accept it."  
  
"I already have a destiny. Plus, I'm a hero for this city so I already don't need to hear duplicates already." She is a bit sketchy what this man is saying to her. It's quite awkward, some weird person, waltz into the school, freezing everything, and tells her destiny is coming and she 'must accept it'. "So tell me what this destiny is?" She wants to hear it, so she can tell to Barbara, then Babs can go onto the wonderful world of the addicting internet and find anything based what she tells her.  
  
"....You must fight the ultimate evil, the ultimate Meta."  
  
"So there is a powerful Meta out there? So what am I dealing with exactly?" This is becoming very intriguing to her and She wants more info. She looks at the man and he starts to fade. "Where are you going!?" After she said that, he was no more, and the time is unfrozen. The students carried on what they were doing, not knowing what really has happened and they all head to her class, especially Helena, but she needs to skip the next class to tell Barbara everything, because this isn't going to be an ordinary battle.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this! 


End file.
